The Brave Avengers
by Fracturedfixture
Summary: Merida wakes up in New York. Nick Fury sends the Avengers to find the source of magic in New York. The two worlds collide and problems arise- is this Loki or the Witch from Merida's world? And how will Merida get back?
1. In the City

Merida falls asleep in the forest. She wakes up in another dimension. This must be the work of the Witch. Merida doesn't have a chance to discover much when Nick Fury finds her.

* * *

A red headed girl opens her eyes to a bright sky. She has to raise her hand to fend off the brightness as she gets up, discovering that she is lying on some bench. A gasp escapes her lips when she sees hundreds of people bustling around her in odd clothes.

"What? Where am I?" Her question is aloud but no one answers her. She is invisible to these people with greyscale clothing.

A loud honk interrupts to beginning of her thoughts. She jumps at the noise and stands. She is shown no mercy as she does so; the odd people start shoving at her as they move forward.

"Ugh! Stop- what is wrong with you people?" She's answered with a sneer.

"Welcome to New York, Bum."

"N-_New York_?" No one acknowledges her again. She doesn't know what a bum is either. Perhaps they are referring to her green dress? She is dressed much differently than these odd people anyways.

Right as she's preparing to shove back, hard, at those shoving her, everyone around her pauses and looks up. She does the same.

In the sky is some red object. It's in the shape of a log- no, it's got... the shape of a man? "Who the heck is that?" She holds her hand up above her eyes to block the bright sun.

"It's Iron Man!"

"He's coming down here!"

"Whoa!"

The red (suited?) man(?) drops down to the sidewalk, only a few people ahead of the girl. He walks to her with purpose in his walk. Then his face plate opens. There is, in fact, a man inside.

"Come with me, Red Riding Hood."

"What?" She changes with the word, confused expression at first and irritated tone at the end.

He puts his hand on her shoulder, the other coming around to grab her waist. She immediately shimmies out of his grasp and reaches for her arrows.

"I wouldn't do that," another voice warns. She turns around and finds a man in blue clothes with white and red vertical stripes around the torso.

She opens her mouth to loose a witty retort, but never gets the chance to say it. The man behind her grabs her waist and starts to lift into the air. He is _flying_, she realizes. And she is in his grasp.

She fights to get out of it, but her quiver is pressed behind her and she can't reach for her bow when both hands are securing the mans around her. She doesn't want to be dropped from, what she estimates, is twenty bear-lengths from the ground.

The man in blue follows hurriedly from the ground. She has no idea where she is going, but it can't be good.

~o~

It only takes a moment* for the man to take her to some high tower. She's set down on some floor that is connected to the tower but has no roof. Once released from the suited. mans grasp, she takes a few steps away and turns around, hostility blazing in her blue eyes.

"Who are you?" The duo ask in unison.

"Iron Man," the man answers.

She doesn't respond.

"C'mon, fair is fair," he coaxed.

"I am the sole princess of DunBroch, Merida." She glares him down, assuming her identity will make him apologize for treating her as such. And if that doesn't earn an apology and explanation, her bow and arrows sure will. She gets ready to pull them on him.

His face just twists in confusion. Merida doesn't believe that he hasn't heard of her kingdom.

Another man approaches her but it isn't the blue suited man. It is one dressed all in black with an eyepatch.

"It appears some sort of magic has brought you here, Merida."

* * *

*Moment is a medieval measurement for time, equivalent to ninety seconds. I'm using it in this story so try to remember it.


	2. Magic?

Merida eyes everyone warily as she is brought into the tall tower. The man with the eyepatch is stoic, and the red suited man is muttering something to him, possibly joking around.

The one-eyed man is not amused.

"Was it the witch?" She asks, her accent heavy as ever.

Iron Man turns to her with a smirk. "Scottish, eh?"

"What?" She's never heard the term before. '_Scottish_'? What in the world could that mean?

The glass wall to the penthouse opens without prompt, and Merida is the only one startled. She grips her bow tightly, taking in the sight of items she's never before seen.

A voice speaks. "Steve is on his way, Sir."

Merida turns in a circle and even looks above, but doesn't find any sign of a man. She's about to utter God, because her mother had taught her about the all mighty creature in her studies. She doesn't get the chance, because the one-eyed man turns to her.

"I know this might be scar-"

Merida points her bow at him. "Was it the Witch?" She asks again, her expression firm.

"I'm the only one with a bow and arrow around here, missy." He shoots her bow and she drops it with a small squeak of surprise.

A man dressed in black and purple reveals himself. His blonde hair and blue eyes bring a sense of familiarity to the young princess. "MacGuffin?"

"Huh?" The man is taken aback at the name.

Iron Man shrugs. "Maybe she thinks you're her uncle, Legolas."

"MacGuffin is a _clan_," Merida hisses between her teeth. Iron Man was talking about her like she was even in the room, like she was inferior. Sometimes the clan leaders did that and all it did was anger the redhead.

"Nick, wanna explain?" Legolas turns to the one-eyed man.

He opens his mouth to speak, but the man with a shield comes up to the floor and runs a hand through his hair. "We didn't find anyone else with the same energy signature. She came alone."

Nick stares pointedly at the man with a bow, as if saying, _there's your answer._ Merida slowly creeps down to retriever her bow. She'd been inching towards it for over a minute now.

"Don't bother," Iron Man says, palm pointed at her with an alien sound.

Merida is about to scream at him, because she's had it up to _here_ with this strange world and the strange things and the strange sounds and the weird people and the fact no one's heard of her or the clan MacGuffin. But she doesn't get the chance.

"Sir-" the body-less voice speaks.

"Yeah, JARVIS?" Iron Man glances up, but still keeps his eye on the redheaded princess.

The voice almost seems to hesitate. "It appears Loki is in New York, or at least his magic signature is."

Merida doesn't know a thing about who that is, or what kind of magic signature they are talking about. She doesn't know who the voice is or where the voice is, and she doesn't know if Loki is a person or another voice or another man who hasn't heard of the clans. But she does know that all the play in the room is sucked out at the name 'Loki' and all there is left is tension. She also knows that the man in red drops his expression and hand for a second before returning stiffly.

Loki is not a good thing, Merida concludes.

The princess looks around the room, but everyone else has guarded expressions. Merida clears her throat. "Who, or what, is this Loki thing?"

Nick, the one-eyed man, turns to her and his face has something unreadable painted on it. Perhaps it is pity, or maybe it is something suggesting she doesn't want to know. But she can't shake the feeling that the man feels something strongly of her. Does he want her gone, or to stay? Is he angry or sad? Merida hates that he is so mysterious.

"Loki is a bad man," the shielded man answers. He kept the sentence short and simple, but it was clear to see that he was doing so to be condescending.

The princess pushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear. "Does he want me?"

Legolas frowns. "He might. Hey, where's Nat?"

Merida thinks he's asking her, but realizes that he wasn't when the voice speaks. "She's in New Jersey. Shall I call her?"

Iron Man's expression scrunches up in thought. "I think she's doing some fighting down there..." He trails off as he chases the thought.

The voice- no, it's JARVIS, finishes his thought. "-With Spider-man. The Green Goblin was tearing up the city for some Oscorp-S.H.I.E.L.D. business transaction. He was very close to killing the city block."

Merida didn't understand majority of the sentence. "So what now?"

The shielded man ran a hand through his hair again. "Time for a plan."

* * *

Yo, I started this before CA: TWS, so it takes place before that. Sorry. Might include Guardians of the Galaxy, might not. How do you guys feel about them? And I haven't updated for so long because there's been next to no reviews. :/ C'mon guys, show me some love!


End file.
